


I Found the Place to Rest my Head

by BellarkeArmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeArmy/pseuds/BellarkeArmy
Summary: The during / aftermath of 'the final war' or at least what I was hoping to happen with this tragic shit show...--------Basically, it's just a short Bellarke afterlife fluff.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Found the Place to Rest my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title are lyrics from Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine.

Clarke felt the gunshot wound before she could register the sound of it going off as her knees hit the ground. Out of habit, being the one to normally heal the wounded, she covered the hole that pierced her chest. Before she realized, Octavia pulled her away from the fight that broke out minutes ago, protecting her from further harm and laid Clarke in her lap applying pressure as well while screaming for Jackson or Gabriel, neither one close enough to be seen or heard.

A tear trickled down Clarke’s cheek slowly as she began to speak, “they won’t make it Octavi-Octavia. It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“No, I can get them. Stay awake,” Octavia began to get up in a panic just as she noticed how much of the black blood was already coating her hand.

“It’s too late. Watch after Madi for me, she loves and listens to Murphy an-and as much as he won’t admit it, he lo-loves her just the same.” Clarke could feel the weight of her chest as she began to struggle on her last words.

Lightly tapping Clarke’s cheek, Octavia got her to open her eyes again. She looked down and forced a smile at the blonde, “We need you Clarke, Madi needs you.”

“Bellamy would be so proud of you Octavia.” Even the possibility of seeing Bellamy again made Clarke’s heart hurt. She was the one to pull the trigger, she killed him, this was her karma coming back to bite her in the butt. “Loo-look after them.” Clarke nodded slightly as she let out one last long breath before going limp in Octavia’s arms.

Octavia closed Clarke’s eyes, wiping the tears from both of their faces before getting up and finishing the fight. Neither Bellamy or Clarke’s death would be for nothing, she would make sure of it. 

Octavia vowed to leave Blodreina in the past after Bellamy exiled her from returning to Sanctum, however if they were going to stop Cadogan, she knew she was going to have to go to a dark place. Cutting a slit on her arm she gathered the dripping blood and made the war paint like she did years ago. Looking at Miller, she nodded giving him the signal she was ready to charge.

\--- 

Bellamy looked down at the cryopod, it felt like it was taking years to open as the blonde inside began to stir. “Hey.” He smiled as it fully opened, he was standing over her remembering when she did the same, that was a different time. A time before Sanctum. Before Cadogan. Before they both did things they would immediately regret.

“Bellamy?” She slowly sat up from the bed, “what? How?”

He couldn't stop smiling, he was so excited to see Clarke again, it’s always been them leading their people and if it had to be anyone here watching them trying to stop Cadogan, he was happy to share this moment with her; everything considering. “come, I’ll show you.”

Clarke started to get up and follow, then realizing they’re here because of her. Again. “I shot you.”

“You also saved all of our friends. Our family.” He held his hand out for her.

With the battle going on in her head she couldn’t take the easy way out. “No! You should hate me. You laid there dying with none of the people you loved.” Clarke shook her head and moved even further, fearing he would finally realize she betrayed him worse than anyone ever could.

“You might have pulled the trigger but I made the decision, I almost put Madi at risk. That wasn’t my goal but like you said, they would have used her and then killed her. You were right Clarke. You did what you had to do to protect your family. Just like I did.” He moved closer, this time not stopping until his arms were wrapped around her torso. 

She shook her head again, knowing the Bellamy she shot, wasn’t the Bellamy who risked his life to save hers countless times. She looked up at him, curious and confused, “The old you. What happened in Etherea that you came out of it fighting for the enemy?” She asked.

Bellamy thought of the best way to explain what he went through, “There was never a time I was willing to give up, I fought day after day to get back to you and Octavia. One night there was this light coming from the inner cave, and my mom was there. The transcendence they promised seemed so real at the time, I was mesmerized by it, for all the wrong reasons. I know that now.” He looked at her, scared they would miss what he wanted to show her. “Please Princess, come and see this.” Clarke followed him, figuring they can finish this conversation doing whatever it was he thought was important right now. He led her over to the huge window they looked out when they first saw Sanctum, this time it looked as if it was a TV, showing their friends at the moment. “They are all fighting for us. I know Octavia wasn’t ready for a life without me, she had so much she wanted to say to me that she will now have to wait to tell me until she joins us. I hope that isn’t for a very long time.” 

Clarke watched as she saw Miller charging at one of the disciples placed in the front, protecting the path to Cadogan. Madi was in the back helping Indra come up with a strategy, while Octavia helped take out some of the guards with Miller. Raven was building bombs with whatever gunpowder and technology she could find. Becca Franco would be proud of the scientist Raven turned out to be and the battle we were all fighting to keep Cadogan from the Judgement Day she saw over 250 years ago. Murphy was nowhere to be seen. Emori, who was finally showing the little bump she expected wouldn’t be hidden for long, ledding the Faithfuls and Children of Gabriel to a bunker, locking them in until they were given the okay.

“They didn’t turn out so bad.” He nudged Clarke, sensing she was still in her head about being the one to kill him. Turning and facing her, he moved a strand out of her face, “Clarke, if you need forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven.” 

She smiled and looked into his eyes, not ready to forgive herself just yet. “I’m a monster. I shot and killed my best friend.” She was beginning to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nearly the end of what I had in my head at the time (there was actually another huge character death I started typing but didn't finish due to being so upset at the actual ending of the show). 
> 
> If anyone actually wants more, I have a little more to give...


End file.
